In automatic textile winders operating in conjunction with automatic spinning machines, it is important to be able to automatically monitor the condition of the bobbin tubes as they are recirculated to determine defects in the performance of the machine and identify the particular station at which defects occur.
German Patent Disclosure DE 39 11 799 A1 discloses a transport system for bobbin tube support members in a textile winder, the tube support members having posts for transporting bobbins on tubes. These tube support members each have an information transfer means incorporating data pertaining to the bobbins or bobbin tubes. This may, for instance, involve data providing information identifying which station of a spinning machine has produced a given bobbin. In this way, it can be determined which spinning station is malfunctioning, e.g., is producing bobbins with deficiencies in quality. This same prior disclosure also describes furnishing the information on the yarn batch.
This prior disclosure, however, cannot remove tube transport support members carrying defective bobbins and therefore requires human intervention to remove bobbins to prevent system malfunction. If a bobbin cannot be prepared with the automatic preparing means of the machine, or in other words if the yarn end cannot be pre-placed properly to be engaged by yarn receiving devices at a textile winding station, then such a bobbin may recirculate continuously on its tube support member in the closed transport system. Particularly when a batch is being processed in which this defect occurs multiple times, such constantly recirculating defective bobbins unnecessarily reduce the capacity of the winder and thus lower the output of the textile winder. A textile winding machine which provides for the removal of defective bobbins without human intervention is, therefore, desired.